Alize
Alize is one of the two heroes of Haihead, along with Fin. Description Within the ruins of the lost world, an unexpected event occurred: a scouting party found a pair of survivors, teenage siblings who have not yet been corrupted by mind control. A brother and sister were found in a state of almost complete exhaustion, and it was later said that mere hours of delay would have led to their demise. Upon recovery, the two siblings will value the precious time they've been given. Taken to the Last Bastion, they began their long and arduous training, and in a few short years, they've acquired much more experience than the average soldier could in the same period of time. It is said that among all the residents of the Last Bastion, these two know that 'time and tide waits for no man', and such is their creed. Alize and Fin have taken upon themselves a mission of importance: together they march forward to eliminate any signs of threat in the way of Haihead's warpath. Alize uses a blast rifle which relies on similar technology used to manipulate the super-powered steam coming from the trenches connected to the Blast Furnace. These blasts released at high pressure can blow up enemy vehicles and tanks in a matter of seconds. On the battlefield, Alize and Fin are inseparable. A unique nanotechnology design was created to allow them to greatly support each other. As long as the siblings are close together, they will heal each other rapidly, and be able to withstand a substantial amount of enemy fire. Overview Assessment Pros * Very effective against armored vehicles. * Deals heavy area damage to clusters of armored vehicles. * Heals rapidly when coupled with Fin. * Fin-Alize combo becomes an unstoppable anti-unit force. * Effective attack range greater than that of standard armored vehicles. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Can detect cloaked and submerged units. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled and abducted, as well as immune to confusion rays. Cons * Weaker when not coupled with Fin. * Slow rate of fire. * Cannot fire at infantry, aircraft and structures. * Vulnerable to stun beams and magnetic weapons. * Only one may be present at a time. Quotes She is voiced by Sally Feng. When selected * Together, we are strong. * We will do what's right. * I have only one equal. * Let us begin. * Awaiting your commands. * Ready for combat operations. When ordered to move * Command acknowledged. * Secure that area. * Keep us close. * Going in. * Our strength is needed there. * Continuing mission. When ordered to attack * Blast rifle, initialize! * Dualize. * Let's finalize. * They'll realize. When under fire * I need help! * I...I can't fall just young! * Brother! Trivia * If both Haihead heroes' names are combined, they will form the word "Finalize". See also * Fin * Eureka * Uragan Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Hero